First Sunrise After Darkness
by HMWarriorsLife10
Summary: What happens after The Last Hope? I don't own Warriors, all rights of character belong to Erin Hunter. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Author's note at bottom.**

Prologue

_"We saw your whole journey, from lake to forest and back." Rock tipped his head as if watching the cats process in front of him. "The prophecies all came from that first reflected sunrise-the cat with a pelt of flame that would save the Clans, the silver cat who would save the Tribe of Rushing Water, and finally the four who would carry the last hope, not just of the Clans, but of light itself."_

_Midnight's claws scratched the granite. "Now we fear we see a final sunset that ends your story."_

_"These cats will never stand alone," Half Moon declared. "We are with them just as we have always been."_

_"Light against dark," Midnight growled. "This is the end of all things-this is the last sunrise."_

_Rock touched her flank lightly with the tip of his tail. "It is what we have been waiting for, my friend."_

**Author's Note: This is an excerpt from the prologue of The Last Hope and does not belong to me in any way. I thought it would make a good prologue for my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note at bottom.

**A/N**

The last shafts of moonlight trickled down on a dark tabby cat, bloodied and panting, with broad shoulders and smoldering amber eyes. Around him, cats were collapsing with exhaustion and pain from gruesome battle wounds. The tabby tipped his head upwards to gaze at the sparkling warriors of Silverpelt, twinkling in the early dawn sky. A new star shone radiantly, pulsing brighter with every heaving breath the dark tomcat took.

_Bramblestar._ The powerful tabby repeated his name silently. It hadn't been more than a few heartbeats ago that he was just a deputy, a humble warrior among many others, serving his Clan and leader with every drop of strength. Now he was a 'star' and the new leader of ThunderClan. Even his new name seemed to pull at his tongue awkwardly. _I will do my best_, Bramblestar vowed to his shining ancestors as dawn tugged at the night sky. _I am not my father...I promise to make you proud of everything I do..._

A dragging noise pricked Bramblestar's ears as a limp black-furred she-cat was being pulled to the center of the clearing. The leader flinched as he saw his former daughter's lifeless figure resting among a clump of bloodied ferns. Hollyleaf had never been his true kin, but Bramblestar had raised her from kit-hood, and she had become a brave and loyal warrior he was proud to fight beside. Memories of fluffy black kit fur and tiny claws climbing over his own matted pelt tugged sharply at Bramblestar's heart, and he stifled a murmur of piercing grief.

Squirrelflight, Bramblestar's mate and new deputy, pressed comfortingly against him, green eyes glistening with sorrow. The leader breathed in her sweet scent as his amber eyes flitted around the clearing.

Across the bloodied camp a dusty brown tabby stood over a heap of gray fur, whiskers drooping and nose pushed into the dead cat's pelt. Ferncloud had given her life to defend ThunderClan's kits from the Dark Forest warriors. _She hunts with StarClan now..._

Purdy, tail dragging in the dust, was focused on a different body, one with brown matted fur and scratches running up and down its flank. _Mousefur_. "She's gone," Purdy muttered, head tilted towards the sky. "Perhaps she's young 'gain and chasin' prey o'er the stars." Blossomfall, standing nearby, murmured something quietly in the elder's ears, and he let his fur lie flat.

A sickening scratching noise was made at the edge of the camp, and every cat looked up, pelts bristling.

Bramblestar drew in a harsh breath and Squirrelflight stiffened beside him as an achingly familiar flame-pelted tom was dragged to a halt next to his lifeless Clanmates at the center of the clearing. Blood-stained and streaked with scratches, its fur was clumped and torn.

_Firestar! _ThunderClan's beloved leader, defeated from battle wounds and scars..._Fire will save the Clans, but without the fire_...

_They have me now! _

Sandstorm stumbled over and pushed her nose into her mate's bloody pelt, a wail of grief echoing around the camp walls. Squirrelflight and Leafpool padded over to join their mother and soon all of ThunderClan had gathered to pay respects to their old leader. The first bright rays of dawn tiptoed down on a gentle breeze and stirred Firestar's flame-colored fur, whistling through the hollow.

Bramblestar wanted to wail like an abandoned kit. The cat who had saved him in ThunderClan's fire moons ago, mentored him, accepted him despite his heritage and trusted him as deputy..._How could Firestar die? What will I do now?_

Squealing erupted from the nursery, followed by a stampede of tiny paws. "Mama!" Bramblestar recognized Amberkit's high-pitched mew that interrupted the silence around Firestar's sodden body. "Mama, we want to fight!"

"No, my dears," Brightheart mewed softly from deep inside the warm den, voice faded from exhuastion. "The battle has been won."

Squirrelflight flicked her ears as the Clan dispersed, nodding to Graystripe as the gray warrior dragged Firestar's lifeless shape to the edge of the clearing. "The battle is _finished_," she whispered softly into Bramblestar's ears. "_It's time to move on_."

Sunlight began to flood the early dawn sky, sending bursting rays of bright orange everywhere. _I'm the leader now_, Bramblestar thought, astonished. _Oh, StarClan, how can I lead these cats without the fire_? His head was fuzzy with weariness and shock, and a fog so thick filled his thoughts that he could hardly grasp what needed to be done.

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar shook his head to clear it and called to the blind medicine cat, "Is everything okay? Are there any serious injuries?"

The blue-eyed tom, pressing herbs onto one of Bumblestripe's shoulder wounds, replied in his usual brisk manner. "Nothing that can't be treated. We have enough stored to get by."

Ivypool, limping as blood trickled out from a bite on her forepaw, stumbled over to Dovewing, who was staring into the trees with ears pricked. "They've gone," Dovewing murmured quietly. "I can't hear a trace of them." Ivypool let out a sigh of relief and sadness as more dawn light exploded into the sky.

Bramblestar beckoned Squirrelflight with a flick of his tail. "So, deputy," he mewed quietly as he watched his tattered Clan struggle with the effects of the deadly battle, "What should we do first?"

**A/N**

This was my first chapter! Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, author's note at bottom.**

**A/N**

"Ivypool!"

Ivypool blinked lazily, her eyelids sticky with sleep. Suddenly, the silver warrior started, every hair on her pelt standing on end, hackles up and teeth bared. A low growl rumbled in her throat, and her whiskers quivered in fear as darkness crowded her vision. _Hawkfrost? _The voice called again. _**Antpelt?**_

"Ivypool?"

The she-cat blinked again, and squinted as sunlight streamed through holes in the tattered warriors' den, fur still bristling. A warm wind tickled Ivypool's sore paws and tiny bits of bracken swirled gently through the air.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Thornclaw snapped from next to the fresh-kill pile, tail lashing. The sun was already high up in the sky and cats were circling through the clearing, busily re-building dens or preparing for patrol. "When you've quite finished the argument with the den wall, get over here."

"Go on," Dovewing mewed, not moving from her nest of moss. Her eyes were filled with a grief beyond Ivypool's understanding. "Squirrelflight wants you."

Ivypool stared down at the scratches running through her sister's shoulder with a heavy sigh. The first night after the battle had left ThunderClan defeated and every cat was wounded. _It's the second day..._Then, the silver warrior bristled in shock, remembering Dovewing's words. "_Squirrelflight _wants me? What for?"

Dovewing grunted good-naturedly and prodded Ivypool's flank with her soft gray tail. "Mouse-brain! Have you forgotten your deputy?"

Surprise shot through Ivypool and embarrassment ruffled her fur. _Too much happened last night!_ "How many patrols have I missed?" she demanded anxiously, dark eyes flashing, "What did Bramblestar say? Is he going to-"

"He's not going to do anything," Rosepetal interrupted from a nest in the far corner, one of her dark cream ears flattened to block out sound. "Bramblestar told us to rest however long we needed to."

Ivypool let out a breath of relief. _Thank StarClan!_

"But," Rosepetal continued in a half-murmur, shifting slightly to reveal cobwebs plastered all over her hind legs, "From the way Thornclaw sounds, you'd better not delay."

"Okay." Ivypool forced her fur to lie flat and pushed her way out of the den. Outside, warm rays of light and softly falling leaves filled the ThunderClan clearing. Foxleap was patching the nursery walls, and mumbled a meow of greeting around a mouthful of sticks. Dustpelt, ears flattened, was circling the elders' den, looking for any gaps. Icecloud hurried about, carrying bundles of dripping moss into the medicine clearing. "Birchfall!" the white warrior called to Ivypool's father, "Bramblestar wants you to fix the warriors' den!"

Finally, Ivypool glimpsed Squirrelflight, eating a shrew in the shade of a thorn bush. The deputy smelled sharply of marigold and cobwebs from a deep gash on her flank.

"There you are!" Squirrelflight stood up, licking her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Ivypool flicked her silver tail. "Fine," she replied curtly, wondering why the ginger warrior had called her over. _Am I in trouble for sleeping so late?_ "What do you need me to do?"

To Ivypool's bewilderment, Squirrelflight let out a soothing purr. "Bramblestar needs to see you," the orange warrior meowed, flicking an ear at the den on the Highledge. _Firestar's den_. "When you're done, do you feel up to a hunting patrol? Nobody's had the strength to hunt after last night. Just try to bring back a lot; I think Graystripe wants extra," Squirrelflight added, suppressing a _mmrrow_ of laughter.

"Sure." Ivypool dipped her head to the deputy, twitching her whiskers as Graystripe yowled, "I heard that!" The she-cat nervously stumbled through the clearing, bounded up the Rockpile, and squeezed into Bramblestar's den. The leader was settled in his nest, thoughtfulness and grief flickering in his amber eyes.

Bramblestar sat up, tail curled over paws. "Ivypool," and here Ivypool fidgeted under his piercing stare like the kit she had been moons ago, "Thank you for your help in-and before-the battle." _He means my spying in the Dark Forest! _Then, the dark tabby blinked and spoke again. "Your courage has been seen by many," he purred. "Firestar would be proud of you."

Ivypool's heart twisted in grief for her old leader. _Is he really watching me now?_

"Lilykit and Seedkit are approaching their sixth moons." Bramblestar went on, whiskers twitching subtly. "You have not yet had an apprentice. How would you like to mentor Lilykit?"

Shock pulsed through Ivypool, pumping its way around her body faster than a lightning bolt_. I'm going to be a mentor!_ "B-b-but I- but I've just been made a warrior!" She and Dovewing had only received their warrior names a few seasons ago.

Amused, Bramblestar drew a tabby paw over his left ear. "You've shown much bravery and loyalty since you first sat vigil for our ancestors with your new name. Why shouldn't you have an apprentice?"

"I-Is Dovewing g-going to mentor Seedkit?" Ivypool couldn't help but stammer, fur ruffling in many different directions. The young she-cat's gaze was suddenly distant. Dark memories swirled through her thoughts as she envisioned herself back in the Place of No Stars...

_I was a mentor then! _

Remembering Antpelt's wretched death made Ivypool cringe in fear, horror, and piercing guilt...suddenly, Ivypool remembered Flametail's terrified expression when she had almost killed him... _ Oh, StarClan, how can I train a young cat when I was about to betray my Clan and warrior code in the Dark Forest?_

Bramblestar quietly continued washing his ears, his sudden movement and speech breaking into Ivypool's thoughts. "I've already asked Dovewing. Do you accept, then?"

The silver warrior's paws twitched with excitement, pads itching to jump and squeak like a kit. "Of course!" _I will teach my apprentice everything I know!_

"Good." Bramblestar flicked his tail dismissively, amber eyes warm. "Can you tell Squirrelflight that I need to talk to her for a moment?"

As Ivypool dipped her head and padded out of the den, she paused for a heartbeat, tilting her head to look up at the sky.

_StarClan!_ Ivypool called to her starry ancestors who were hidden by the bright daylight as joy rose like a bird in her heart, _I will train this apprentice in the ways of the warrior code! Never will I betray my Clanmates again!_

**A/N**

**Note: I will be continuing this as far as I see fit...stay tuned for Chapter 3! As for anything else, you'll just have to wait and see! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any part of the ceremonies. All rights of character belong to Erin Hunter alone.**

**A/N**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!"

Bramblestar inhaled sharply from atop the Rockpile, glittering amber gaze flickering uncertainly. The new leader's mew echoed for the first time around the camp walls, bringing cats to the dusty area beneath the Highledge. Foxleap dropped a bundle of twigs by the apprentice's den and hurried over to Dustpelt and Cloudtail, who were already settled expectantly with ears pricked. Toadstep stumbled from the medicine den, cobwebs plastered in thick layers over his legs and ears. Behind them, the sun was beginning to sink, and waves of bursting color flooded the sky.

The ThunderClan leader waited until the last of the cats had turned their attention to him. "Cats of ThunderClan," he began, praying to StarClan that his meow sounded confident. _A few sunrises ago, Firestar would be addressing the Clan, not me._ "We have won the battle against the Dark Forest!"

Cheers and yowls of approval erupted from the Clan below. Every warrior's eyes were glowing with triumph and exultance, victory glowing from every twitch of a tail or flick of an ear.

"We honor those who sacrificed their lives last night," Bramblestar continued more solemnly as the noise died down, "Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Mousefur... We wish them endless moons of good hunting with our ancestors."

A hushed quiet rippled through the gathering of cats. Bramblestar watched noiselessly as Dustpelt closed his eyes, whiskers quivering. Purdy stared at his paws, matted tail drooping. Leafpool tipped her head up to the sky, as if desperately searching the countless twinkling stars for her lost daughter.

Bramblestar drew in a sharp breath as he prepared to speak the words that would draw piercing grief from the smallest kit to the oldest elder.

"Firestar is no longer with us." Bramblestar paused as the old leader's name echoed softly through the mass of cats below, voices tinged with sorrow. "He was loyal, determined, brave, noble, and most importantly-" here he broke off to steady his faltering mew, "Our leader always put his Clan first, even when faced with the shadow of death. Firestar, your Clan will forever honor you. May StarClan light your path."

As Bramblestar spoke, a bright, luminous star appeared on the horizon, shining with a radiance no cat had seen before, though the sun had not yet set. Reverent silence rippled through the clearing.

Finally, quieter than a sigh, a soft breeze swished through the soundless camp, and Bramblestar felt all his anguish being carried away on gentle wings of air. The whole Clan seemed to take a breath of peace, then turned their hearts and minds to the present.

"Sandstorm." Bramblestar broke the silence and motioned for the pale ginger she-cat to stand on top of the Highledge with a subtle flick of his dark tabby tail. "Is it your wish to give up the life of a warrior and join the elders of ThunderClan?"

Whiskers shaking, Sandstorm dipped her head. "It is."

"Graystripe." The stocky gray warrior bounded up beside Sandstorm, aged muscles still rippling under his thick pelt. "Is it your wish to give up the life of a warrior and join the elders of ThunderClan?"

Firmness and a flicker of pain glowed in Graystripe's eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Dustpelt." Shoulders sagging in mournful sorrow, the dusty brown tom leaped up the tumble of boulders and stood beside Graystripe and Sandstorm. "Is it your wish to give up the life of a warrior and join the elders of ThunderClan?"

Dustpelt's eyes were seared with grief. "It is."

"Sandstorm. Graystripe. Dustpelt." Bramblestar's mew was stronger now, and he felt courage and confidence flicker through his pelt. _StarClan will give me the right words!_ "Your Clan honors you and the countless moons of service you have given us. May our ancestors grant you many long seasons of rest." He touched each of the cats with his tail, and they licked his shoulder respectfully in turn before leaping down the Rockpile to join the others below.

"Sandstorm! Graystripe! Dustpelt!" Cheers of honor and praise echoed through the clearing.

When the camp was once again quiet, Bramblestar exhaled sharply, ready for one of his biggest tasks.

"I now turn to one of the most important ceremonies a new leader can perform." Bramblestar glimpsed Lilykit and Seedkit, heads held straight up and fur smoothly groomed. Dovewing and Ivypool exchanged an excited glance. "Lilykit and Seedkit have reached their sixth moons, and are ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan." Both kits scrambled up to the Highledge, eyes bright.

"Ivypool." The silver-furred she-cat sprang up the Rockpile and stood beside Bramblestar.

"You will mentor Lilypaw," Bramblestar stifled a mmrow of amusement as the young tortoishell-and-white cat's tail lashed wildly in excitement. "I am confident that you will pass on your courage and loyalty to your apprentice and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Ivypool dipped her head and padded over to touch noses with the newly apprenticed Lilypaw. Lilypaw gave Ivypool's shoulder a respectful lick. Both then plodded over to stand on Bramblestar's other side.

"Dovewing." The light gray warrior bounded up the Rockpile in a few strong leaps. "You will mentor Seedpaw. I am sure that you will pass on your intelligence and discretion to your apprentice and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Dovewing nodded solemnly and touched noses with Seedpaw, and the pale ginger she-cat licked her mentor's shoulder in response.

"Lilypaw!" all of ThunderClan cheered, "Seedpaw!" Sorreltail leaned against Brackenfur with pride sparkling in her eyes, while Whitewing's tail curled up in delight.

"Clanmates! I will travel to the Moonpool now to receive my nine lives from StarClan," Bramblestar announced when some of the noise had died down, relief washing his over his paws. "We are not the weak, codeless cats that the soulless warriors in the Place Of No Stars had expected. _We are ThunderClan!_"

"Sandstorm! Graystripe! Dustpelt! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Firestar! Bramblestar! _ThunderClan!_" Deafening yowls exploded into the darkening night sky, roaring through the forest. Stars began to twinkle and shine in their radiant glory as the Clan's voices reached for StarClan.

_We are not just cats living around a lake in a forest._

_We are ThunderClan!_

**A/N**

**Review! ;D More to come!**


End file.
